Te protegeré
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: Me protegiste hasta el punto de arriesgar tu vida por mí, no voy a quedarme escondido mas tiempo, voy a protegerte también.


Realmente no se como ni porqué, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó aquél día.

Suecia y yo estábamos agotados tras un duro combate contra Dinamarca, pudimos darle esquinazo de milagro, pero eso no significaba que estuviéramos a salvo y algo nos decía que aquel combate no había terminado. Nos adentramos en un bosque oscuro e inmenso, realmente no sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos, solamente seguía los pasos de Su-san. Llegamos a un pequeño campo donde por fin pudimos ver algo de luz, paramos allí a descansar un poco.

– Ahh, estoy exhausto. – No podía mover ni un músculo de mi cuerpo.

– Será mejor que descanses un poco. –

– Sí. – Me tumbé a su lado y cerré los ojos.

Suecia se apoyó en uno de los muchos árboles que teníamos detrás, abrí los ojos y le miré, para mi sorpresa el también me miraba, sonreí y miré hacia abajo.

– Me gustan tus ojos… son preciosos…–

– Oh, ¿Eso… ¿Eso crees? Muchas gracias, los tuyos también lo son – Mis palabras sonaron un poco cortadas

– Gracias…–

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir después de esa corta conversación.

– Esto, Su-san…– Puso su mano en mi boca.

– Shh…–

Parecía que Su-san había escuchado algo, nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, apartó la mano de mi boca.

– Corre hacia el bosque y escóndete. –

No entendía nada – Pero…–

– No preguntes, escóndete y ni se te ocurra salir. –

Sin entender nada hice caso a lo que dijo, corrí hacia el bosque y me escondí tras un gran árbol, miré hacia donde se encontraba Su-san, pude observar la silueta de una persona, me era muy familiar, y efectivamente, era Dinamarca.

– Mira a quien tenemos aquí, parece que no os ha servido de nada huir. –

Pude ver los ojos de Dinamarca moverse de un lado a otro con rapidez.

– Y ahora que me fijo, creo recordar que antes erais dos, donde has dejado a Fin, eh, Suecia, ¿Crees que separándoos podrás protegerle? Que ingenuo…–

– ¿Protegerme? – Pensé extrañado

– No dejaré que te acerques a el. –

Esas palabras me sorprendieron y a la vez se clavaron en mí.

Soltó una carcajada – En cuanto acabe contigo iré a por el. – Empuñó su espada y rápidamente empezó la lucha.

Dejé de mirar y me apoyé en el árbol, no sabía que hacer, Su-san me dijo que no saliera de aquí, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados… Volví a dirigir la mirada hacia el pequeño campo y vi como la espada de Suecia caía y la del oponente rasgaba su brazo derecho.

Involuntariamente solté un grito y brotó una lágrima de mi ojo – ¡NOOO! –

Tras ese profundo frito los dos dejaron de luchar y dirigieron la mirada hacia mi.

– ¡Fin!¡¿Por qué has salido?! –

– Eh, esto… –

– Así que estaba ahí escondido, me resultaba demasiado raro que os hubieseis separado – Mostró una sonrisa que me aterró.

– Déjale en paz, esta guerra es nuestra. –

– Lo se, pero resultará mas divertido con el. – Empezó ha acercarse a mi.

Retrocedí unos pasos, pero tropecé y caí al suelo mientras el ce acercaba mas y mas a mi.

– ¿Que pasa Fin? ¿Estas asustado? – No dejaba de mostrar aquella sonrisa.

– N… No estoy asustado. –

– No mientas, lo veo en tu mirada. –

Realmente estaba muy asustado, no sabía de lo que el era capaz de hacer. Finalmente se detuvo en frente mía, extendió la mano y me cogió del brazo:

– Vamos, Fi… – Dejó de hablar y desvaneció su sonrisa.

– Suéltale. –

– ¡Su-san! – Apareció de la nada.

– A pesar de no tener fuerza en el brazo puedes coger la espada simplemente para protegerle, no lo entiendo…–

– Cuando amas a una persona haces lo imposible por protegerla. –

En aquel instante nos sumergimos en un largo silencio, en ese periodo de tiempo intenté entender lo que dijo Su-san, acababa de decir que… ¿me amaba?… No… ¡no puede ser!... ¿o si?

– Bueno… parece que por esta vez he perdido. –

Su-san y yo no podíamos creer lo que Dinamarca acababa de decir, ¿Dinamarca rindiéndose? No puede ser.

– Tú nunca te rindes, que es lo que tramas. –

– Antes dije que no entendía tus actos, ahora te entiendo perfectamente, y contra ese sentimiento no puedo hacer nada, aunque no lo parezca, tengo mi corazoncito. –

Suecia bajó la espada y extendió su brazo:

– Ha sido un placer luchar contigo. –

– Lo mismo digo. –

Se dieron las manos y Dinamarca desapareció entre el denso bosque. Su-san se arrodilló ante mí.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida? –

– No, estoy bien. –

Me abrazó fuertemente.

– Menos mal…–

– Eh, esto, , lo que has dicho antes, eso de _Cuando amas a una persona haces lo imposible por protegerla_¿Qué, significaba? –

– Que sería capaz de todo por la persona que amo, por ti, Fin. –

Mi corazón palpitó fuerte mente tras oír esas palabras.

– Su-san…Yo…yo también sería capaz de todo por ti… – Apoyé mi frente en su hombro mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte

– Fin... – Me separó un poco de el

– Te amo. – Me besó

Aquel beso duró unos minutos, tras aquel beso intenté decir algo, pero Su-san me cortó con otro beso. Tras aquello, me abracé a el y por fin pude decir algo.

– Yo también te amo, Su-san. –


End file.
